


Not as Straight-Forward

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Its about to get really interesting, Keith doesnt know what to do, Keith is kinda gay, Lance does not like to be kidnapped by three headed wolf, Lance flower crown, Lance is BEAUTIFUL, M/M, keith is bad at feelings, lance is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: Keith enjoys his life as the God of the Underworld. Really. It is F I N E. He knows what happens in the Underworld, He knows what he's doing, and he's pretty content. He doesn't care about things like Love or Plants. That is until his guard wolf runs away and ends up enjoying the company of a very beautiful God or demi-God who has no shirt on. Maybe Keith should have just stayed home?





	Not as Straight-Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so the idea for this came from Braseras on Twitter.  
> The artwork that they created is amazing and I'm very glad that they gave me the okay to write this based off the work :D  
> https://twitter.com/braseras/status/1025873645908836352
> 
> This is the URL to the art but go check out their artwork, it's all pretty amazing tbh :D
> 
> *May have violence later on, don't know yet*

A tale as old as time.  A myth whispered between huddled humans. The story of the beautiful Persephone and heartless Hades. How he had stolen her from the Earth and would not let her leave because of the many rules of the underworld. How she had not been warned about eating in the underworld. Well, at least that’s how the story goes. But what would you say if that wasn’t true? What if the real reason ‘Persephone’ was taken to the underworld was because of a misbehaving wolf had decided that the beautiful maiden was his new friend and decided that his owner saying ‘he could visit later’ meant that the wolf could kidnap the maiden himself? What if that created some issues that led to lies being told? And what if the story was not as _straight_ -forward as one thought? Persephone and Hades are just names to a tale to make is appear like a tale of childlike wonder…while Keith and Lance are names that explain the real tale of love and a bloody wolf that just would not let up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith grumbled to himself.

‘Too many trees. Why are there so many leaves. What is that!? The heck?’

Being the God of the Underworld had certain perks. One was never having to see the surface – albeit it because humans and the other Gods and Goddesses seemed to hate him stepping foot on the brightly coloured planet when he doesn’t at least warn them first. Something about his presence disturbing the area or killing it? And another was having a brilliant guard dog that listened to your every word and never vanished. Or at least, it used to include that perk.

*********

_Keith had been minding his business, walking around the Underworld. Just trying to make sure everything was in its place and no one had tried to escape when he had made it to the gate of the Underworld. Only to not find the familiar three heads of his pet wolf. Whistling a couple times, Keith stood still and tried to hear the tell-tale signs of the wolf. Normally, the wolf teleported, and Keith would hear a weird *poof* before being tackled by said wolf or he’d hear the strong footsteps of the wolf as it tried to tackle him. But today, there was nothing. Keith was worried. Not like completely run-out-of-the-underworld worried. He wouldn’t do that._

************************************

Keith grumbled for the fifth time in an hour as he went deeper into the forest.

‘That wolf is going to be in so much trouble.’

It’s not that he hated the Earth. He found it nice, in a weirdly colourful way. Everything in the Underworld was darker versions of the Earth’s colours. Dark purples, dark greens, dark reds, different shades of grey and black. Coming up to the surface meant he could admire the beauty of the Earth. But it also leads to humans seeing him or animals running away from him or Gods and Goddesses coming down to see what he was doing. Which lead to him being invited to things or taken places.

Don’t get him wrong, Keith loves hanging out with the other gods and goddesses. But sometimes the things they do…are weird. Keith is use to weird normally, but this is a new level of weird. Like fully weird. Once Shiro, the God of the sky and thunder, drank a bit and tried to get the other gods and goddesses to form a shape called ‘Voltron’ and that was a very interesting situation, especially for Adam, his husband. Matt, the God of the Water and Horses, thought It would be a great idea and even started to try to help the other Gods and Goddesses to form this ‘Voltron’ and he did this by heling them to stay in shape by using the water nearby to try to prop them up. They did attempt it and even tried to pull Keith into the creation but luckily Keith managed to hide before they needed him to be turned into ‘the pretty little angsty head’. Though, most of the gods and goddesses seem to look back at the night fondly, it was still a bit weird and made everyone overly wet – even Keith, as once he revealed himself after the failure to create ‘Voltron’, Shiro and Matt decided that Keith needed a shower or something - and Keith would like to avoid another situation like that, thank you very much.

Keith glanced around the forest before crossing his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to feel for the wolf. It didn’t take long before Keith felt the familiar presence of his wolf and in a puff of smoke – curtesy of being a God of the Underworld - Keith disappeared and reappeared behind a tree and peered around to see his wolf.

‘He is going to be in so much trou-.’ Keith’s statement was cut off in his head as he stared at the figure laying right next to his blue, grey, white, and black three headed wolf.

The man was unlike anything Keith had ever seen before, as dramatic as that sounded.

He had bronze skin that matched perfectly with his cream coloured baggy pants. The colours seemed to contrast and work well together and give the man an ethereal look. 

The man’s chest was strong and broad but still very lean and connected to strong but thin arms and legs.

‘Legs for days.’ Keith thought, as he kept staring at the man.

He seemed to laugh at something and threw his head back, his short brown hair swaying in the breeze, causing the flower crown nestled on his head to shift slightly from the spot it sat on his head. The man had vines of some kind wrapped around his shoulders and tapered down his arms with some kind of bracelet around the upper part of his right arm.

‘Beautiful.’ Keith thought, staring at the man before him. ‘No wonder the damn wolf went missing…’

Before Keith could do anything, a beautiful laugh echoed throughout the forest.

“You can come out, you know. You don’t have to hide.” The man said, turning his head towards the tree that Keith was standing behind.

Keith stared. And stared. And stared.

The man in front of him was beautiful but his face. His face held a type of brightness that Keith has never seen before. Even from his spot behind the tree, Keith could see the beautiful blue eyes and slight turn of the mans’ nose. The slight dust of freckles or dark blush that covered the man’s nose.

The man suddenly turned away and started to play with his flower crown. But while Keith stared, he didn’t notice his wolf and guard dog walking towards the tree he was behind before he was pushed out from behind the tree by said wolf.

Normally the God of the Underworld was never left unaware but as he slowly got up from his position on the floor, he realised why Shiro fell for Adam. As he stood up, he brought his hand up to his nose to try to have at least something else to hide behind as he stared at this beautiful man

From behind him, Keith felt that whack of his guard dogs’ tails and watched as the wolf sauntered up to the man and plopped himself right beside the wolf.

The man – who had looked away as the wolf started to trot behind the tree and had not seen the God yet – slowly patted the wolf and laughed again as the wolf lent forward and licked his face.

A small blush covered Keith’s face as he watched the interaction before he came to his senses.

“That’s my guard wolf.” Keith heard himself say as he brought his hand away from his face. His voice was strong and demanding, which he silently thanked the other Gods and Goddesses for because he didn’t know what he would do if it came out low or like he was startled. After hearing his voice, he stood up straight and held his head up high like he was getting strength from the voice itself.  

“Maybe you should look after him better, so he won’t wander a-.” The man replied, before he turned his head and stared at Keith, his eyes going wide.

Now, Keith wouldn’t say that he was attractive. But he was a God and like all Gods, they had a certain type of attraction level that was more than that of a normal person. And being one of the big three means that he had a lot more than the basic gods and goddesses.

 Keith realised he may have looked rather odd, even with the extra attractiveness from being a God. Wearing his black non-dress pants - ‘skinny jeans’ the humans called them – and his basic grey shirt and baggy toga-like shirt cape. He also decided to wear his keys and weapons on his pants in the form of a chain – in case he needed to protect himself. He also decided to wear his gloves, so he could avoid touching the plants to avoid killing them or hurting them with his undeniably bad ‘black thumb’ (Or bad green thumb?).

But even with all this, he assumed that he was a touch bigger and lithe than the other man - but perhaps a bit shorter than the man – and paler, but the man seemed to stop to stare at him anyway.

A small blush seemed to cross the mans face, before he turned towards the guard wolf in question.

The guard wolf whined, before trotting over to Keith and sitting at Keith’s feet.

“Sorry. I didn’t realise the pup belonged to the God of the Underworld.” The man stated, before slowly getting up from the grass where he was laying down.

As he stood he began to stretch, and Keith was glad that the man wasn’t staring in Keith’s direction.

Keith could see every muscle react to each stretch, and he realised that maybe this man was bigger in muscle than he was.

‘I wonder where else is bi-?’ Keith thought, as the man cut him off.

“You don’t have to stare.” The man stated, sending a smirk towards Keith while he strutted forward, slowly putting his hand out for a shake as he got closer to Keith. “The names Lance.”

Keith glanced down at the hand and back up to the beautiful face before him.

Below him, he felt his guard wolf twitch and nudge his arm – as if he was telling the God to shake Lance’s hand.

Keith grabbed the Lance’s hand and gasped at the same time as Lance when their hands sparked upon connection.

“You’re so freezing!”

“You’re so warm!”

“Well, living in the underworld does that to a guy!"

“Well, being the son of Demeter means I’m always warming up!”

“I can see that! You’re hot!”

Both men stared at each other after the last statement, not realising that their hands were still locked together in a handshake. Lance’s lip slightly tipped upwards as he stared down at the Underworld God.

“I mean, temperature wise. Your mum is the goddess of harvest and life and ‘Mother Nature’, right?”

Lance nodded, slowly raising an eyebrow and developing a cocky smirk.

“So, you would be…naturally hot?” Keith continued.

Lance just threw his head back and laughed before smirking again and winking at the God.

“I guess I’m hot in more ways than one.”

‘That’s an understatement.’ Keith thought, before he realised he was still holding Lance’s hand and pulled away.

"So, what's your name, Mr God of the Underworld?"

Keith stared at Lance weirdly. 

'If he knows i'm the God of the underworld, shouldn't he know my name?'

"It's not Hades, is it? That's what my mum says your name is." 

Keith stared at the man, before shaking his head and answering.

"My name is Keith."

Lance seemed to slowly take this in, biting his lip and rolling it around a bit before he started to whisper the name silently - not that Keith was looking or anything.

The area around them become calm and serene while the two awkwardly stood in front of each other, guard wolf stopping them from being right next to each other.

'At least you're doing your job now.' Keith thought, sarcastically after glancing down at his wolf, before looking back to Lance again.

“So, may I ask why my wolf decided to come see you?” Keith asked, glancing down at his wolf and trying to appear like that the handshake didn’t cause him to internally freak out.

“Oh, I don’t know. I was just laying here, and he came over and wouldn’t leave me alone till I patted him so.” Lance said shrugging his shoulders after releasing his lip from his teeth. He knelt down and started to pat the wolf on its head. “I gave him a pat.”

The wolf just seemed to purr like a cat as soon as Lance placed his hand on his head. Lance slowly glanced up at Keith, a shy smile on his face.

‘He never purrs for me.’ Keith thought, as he eyed off this God or Demi-God in front of him. 'Why is he so cute? God parents or not. This is ridiculous.'

Realising that they both were staring at each other, Keith coughed as Lance seemed to straighten up, both glancing away from one another.

“Sorry. I have to head back to the Underworld. Can’t leave my one and only guard trusted behind, can I?” Keith said, emphasising on the trusted part.

Lance quickly lost his nervous smile, and just smirked again and got up from his patting position.

“Sorry to keep you away from your duties, M’lord.” Lance said, sweeping his arm in front of him to create a weirdly dramatic bow.

‘He’s an idiot.’ Keith thought as he stared at the man in front of him. ‘I’m attracted to an idiot.’

After the bow was done, Lance smiled slightly at Keith while scratching the back of his head.

“So, um. I guess I’ll be going now…” Lance stated, glancing behind him disdainfully.

“Sure. Your mother must be worried.” Keith said, wincing at how awkwardly that statement sounded coming from his lips.

Lance just hummed before smiling. The smile seemed to light up the mans face as he suddenly pulled off the flower crown on his head and lightly placed it on Keith’s

“So handsome! Well, was nice to meet you! Bye!” Lance said before turning around and running off into the forest.

Keith stared at the man until he disappeared before glancing down at the wolf at his feet and places his hand on the flower crown on top of his head.

“Come on. Don’t look so sad. We get to go back home.” Keith said, as he noticed the droop in his Wolf’s many ears. “Maybe you can see him again or something, and he can visit.”

Hearing the words ‘he can visit’ made the wolf stiffen, before the wolf disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Keith glanced around, before realising that his stupid guard wolf had run away again.

Having enough of the games, Keith shrugged and headed back to the Underworld.

‘I’ve spent way too much time on this, there’s still so many things I have to do.’

Keith pulled the flower crown off his head after looking around the forest to avoid any nymphs and gazed at the crown as he went. The design was amazing and made Keith’s chest feel tight and compressed, like something was wanting to get out but was being held back.

Sighing, he ignore the feeling like he did before and placed the crown back on his head.

‘I need to talk to Nyma about this stupid romance stuff she keeps trying to pull. At least make it happen with someone I can actually be with. Lance…wouldn’t like it in the underworld, he needs plants and living things.’

As he walked towards the Underworld, Keith couldn’t help but notice how some of the plants appeared to be getting dimmer or sagging a bit more than normal at this time of year.

‘That’s…odd?’

Shaking his head and deciding to think nothing of it, he continued until he arrived at the familiar gates of the Underworld.

Throwing them open, he descended into his office/work/home and proceeded to enter his room.

Only to jump back at the site before him.

On the ground was a very happy looking guard wolf, who was barking happily at Keith as he walked into his room. But under the very happy looking guard wolf was a man. A man with bronze skin, wearing a cream pair of shorts. Broad shoulders and lithe chest connected to dazzling arms. Brown hair that was now shagging with being teleported by the guard wolf. A face that was so beautiful moments ago but was contorted in rage as he stared up at the God of the Underworld from the heap he was in under the wolf.

“Why. Am. I. Here?.” The man asked, trying to move himself from under the wolf with each word. “Is. This. Some. Kind. Of. Underworld. Joke?”

Keith stared at the man in front of him, this beautiful Lance. Son of Demeter. This beautiful God that was smashed into the ground in front of him - in his room - with anger written all over his face as he glared at Keith and tried to move the guard dog from above him.

Keith couldn’t seem to get past the idea of the beautiful man from before being this angry man in front of him now.

He wanted to say something like ‘The only joke would be you...cause you're under a wolf’ or something like ‘For looking so strong, you can’t seem to pick up a light wolf.’ But he schooled his face into a look of calm indifference, trying to appear as strong as he could in this situation. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was:

“His name is Blue.”

‘Good job, Keith. Just…good job.’

This was the start of a beautiful….relationship?


End file.
